My Dark Angel
by annaXryou-ninaXkish
Summary: Clair is a lonely girl who doesn't have many friends. Her world is turned upside down when she meets the dark mysterious boy who claims his name is Connor


I came home from school one day and no one was home. Mom and Dad were probably getting ready for a party or something like that. That was almost all they ever did. Ian, my little brother, was at his friend's house. I usually had to take care of Ian so I didn't really have time to spend with people from school. That is why I didn't have many friends. My only friends were Simon, Hannah, and Chris. I had known them since I was a little girl. Since no one was home I decided to call Hannah and see if she wanted to do anything.

After I called Hannah and learned that she and the guys were going to a movie, I made up my mind to go with them. After all, I had my own money and I wasn't needed at home. We were going to see the new vampire movie that just recently started. I loved vampire stories. So what wasn't to like? The only problem was that Simon's girlfriend Dianna was going to be there. She was one of the biggest stuck ups in the whole high school. She acted so sweet to Simon but was a real brat to anyone else. I guessed that there was no such thing as the perfect night.

After we all met at the movies and were about to buy the tickets Dianna complained that the movie we had all decided on was too scary for her. Just to get her to shut her mouth Simon took her to see the new chick flick that was playing around the same time. The stupid blonde girl had the amazing ability to ruin a whole night. Hannah and I knew Dianna wouldn't be watching much of the movie.

The movie Hannah, Chris, and I went to let out earlier than the other movie so we hung around the lobby waiting on our friend. When they got out I could tell that Simon hadn't enjoyed the movie much. Dianna liked it for as much I knew or cared. Since that girl made my friend suffer through what was probably a very boring movie I decided to say something I would regret the next few days, but was important in the long run. I told Dianna, "At least you could tell Simon thank you."

"Why?" she replied, "It's what guys are supposed to do."

"Guys are supposed to respect their girlfriends, but girls should respect the guy too."

"Sure. If you say so Miss Know It All," was the venomous response I got.

"Forget this," I said, " I going to walk home alone." I rode with Hannah so if I wanted to be alone then I had to walk. I walked out of the theater rather quickly so I didn't watch where I was going. I ran straight into a dark stranger.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I just had a fight with my friend's girlfriend so I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry!" I mumbled. I had never been good at public speaking and I was extremely shy. Since I ran into him I helped him pick up the papers he had been carrying.

In a voice soft as black velvet he said, "It is no problem. You said things weren't going well with your friends. What could a lovely girl like yourself have such bad arguments about?"

I blushed at the compliment and said in response, " It isn't my friend that I have a problem with. It's his girlfriend. She gets in my nerves. The way she treated Simon was just horrible." I paused for a moment. Why was this dark yet mysteriously handsome stranger taking an interest in me? I wasn't drop dead gorgeous. I had straight, dark black hair, brown eyes so dark they were almost black, and a pale complexion. Just to annoy my aunt and grandmother I wore black more often than any other color. Another reason to be unpopular at school. To be sure of his intent I asked, " Why should you care about the problems of someone you don't know?"

He laughed, it wasn't a mocking laughter but soothing, " Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Connor Browning. And what is your name?"

"I'm Clair Andrews. I live not too far from here and I don't want to walk alone. Would you walk with me?" It was a bit forward but I was strangely attracted to Connor. It was very strange I had only just met him yet I felt like I had known him for years.

As we walked, we talked a little about our lives. He had just turned seventeen but his parents had died five years ago. He had lived with his cruel aunt until he could move out. To my surprise, Connor was vastly wealthy. He had been left with the family legacy when his parents died. In return, I told him about my mom and dad and how I had to take care of Ian. He said he probably would go crazy if he had to do that. He didn't like kids much.

After a while we got to my house. Since tomorrow was Saturday he asked if he could come back the next afternoon. I said yes because mom and dad already had plans, which left me taking care of Ian. I needed company and my friends were probably mad at me. After we settled on a time, 3:15 in the afternoon, he turned to go. " Wait!" I shouted. He turned around and looked at me. I knew it was a stupid thing to do but I went up to him, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. I whispered softly to him as I hugged him," Thanks for walking me home. I needed someone to talk to. See you tomorrow." Then I turned and went into the house.

As I got ready for bed I thought about Connor. He must be so lonely. He had no brothers or sisters and his aunt didn't let him have friends. I was probably his first friend in a while. Secretly I wished we would be more than friends. I didn't want to push the relationship though so I told myself I wouldn't do anything out of the ordinary the next afternoon. Anyway Ian would be there too so I didn't have anything to worry about. I fell asleep thinking about the next day.


End file.
